creepy_pasta_halloweenfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Shadow world
A dangerous game!? I was in a garage sale, looking for something to buy, maybe even a new Pokemon game! I've already finished my Soul silver, Blue, Green, X and Y games. I wanted something brand new! Something I never herd of before... I past a table when I saw it, laying on the table's top... Its was an old Pokemon game, the logo was in black and white like if it was printed. Its only said "Pokemon" nothing else, which I thought was pretty strange. "Don't touch that!, an old man came towards me and took the game from my hands. Its not for sale! -Uh, Sir... Don' t you think you are to old for that kind of game? Yes its really popular but... -Its not for sale! Now scram! Go annoy someone else!" I was really surprise to see how much this man wanted to keep it. Too much! But he didn't seemed to want to keep it, just to protect it or me! "Please Sir! I will be very careful!, he looked at me and passed me the game. -(sigh) Here you go..." I was so happy! Finally a new Pokemon game! When I wanted to leave, the old man grabbed my arm, holding it tight. "Beware young lady! That game is dangerous! It caused me enough problems like that!" That when I realized the huge scar he had on his arm. It looked like a big animal scratched him. After he starred at me for a while, he finally let go of my arm. "What a crazy guy!, I thought. A game!? Dangerous!? Oh please! Pretty sure he just started to be unlucky and thought the game is cursed or his grand son was really obsessed with the game." And so, I went back to my home, excited to play my new game... At home, I ran up to my room. On my bed, I was able to examine the games card. It said "Pokemon" but the rest of the sticker was ripped off. Only parts of the letters were there. "S..d.. .o..d" I couldn't remember seeing a Pokemon game with those writings on... I powered on my Ds and placed the game card in the slot, at the back. When the game intro started, there was no music, only the Pokemon logo in black and white. Suddenly, what looked like blood leaked from in between the letters and pored down like a water fall. The liquid formed a huge puddle, filling up to half of the screen. Bubbles started popping at the surface and three black figures crawled out of the blood. Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard. Three black shadows... Then, another creature rose from the blood. It looked like Haunter but it was all black, had red eyes and what looked like dragon wings, but there was no skin between the "fingers" forming the wing's structure. A strange sound echoed from the speakers... I felt shivers down my spine... What is that thing!? The screen went black and the logo reappeared. Under the tittle, the rest of the game's name appeared: SHADOW WORLD...Category:Games Category:Pokemon